Just Tonight
by my.name.is.zara
Summary: "Tomorrow, we can be enemies again.." Chie x Yosuke. Romance-Humor, mostly romance...and humor. O O You decide. Full summary inside! R&R! :


**AN: **Oh great, a new story. Without having even finished my other one. But I promise, I'll get back to it! I was lulling myself to sleep last night and this thought just hit me. I'm not a big fan of Chie x Yosuke, but I am a fan so, yeah. Since these two are the comic relief of the game, I'm hoping this would turn out into a Romantic Comedy type of thing. But then again, my humor is... different. So please bear with me. I can be funny! It's just... I don't think I'm good with words, so... I just love Persona 4, don't you? Please R&R! Reviews make me :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shin Megami Tenei: Persona 4

* * *

**Just Tonight**

_If tonight be the night I fall in grace,_

_Eyes to close for an eternity,_

_I long to die in your embrace,_

_But will this wish you grant for me?_

Chapter One

The date, July 27, 2012. The event, first day of summer vacation. The weather, rainy. Chie Satonaka growled between clenched teeth as she looked out of the window from inside the bus. Her brows were knit together at the center of her forehead and the clenched fist where the weight of her head rested, suddenly tightened. She could feel her fingernails slowly digging into her palm but was too upset to care.

Summer rain, or maybe just rain. She hated it. It only reminded her more of how monotonous and uneventful that year was compared to the last. Every time it rained the previous year, she was pumping with energy. Every time it rained, she had friends to meet, places to go, televisions to dive into, butts to kick, and memories to be cherished. Now that all was well, she was back to worrying over Yukiko, arguing with Yosuke, and fantasizing about starring alongside Jackie Chan. She breathed in deeply through wide nostrils, and then growled again. The gloomy scenery of Inaba zoomed through her view. She growled yet again.

"Please…" the old lady who sat beside her whimpered. Chie snapped out of her stupor and made eye contact with the older woman, "if you want my money, you can have it…"

Chie flinched at the remark, "Oba-san, I don't want…"

"Please don't hurt me…" she begged, while her wrinkled hands rummaged through her large floral purse. A large bead of sweat had formed at the corner of Chie's head. Was she really groaning that loud? She smiled while heaving a heavy sigh, "Ahahah… You've got it all wrong, Oba-san. I won't hurt anyone." She collected her backpack that sat on her lap as the bus slowly decelerated, "And actually, this is where I get off…"

The short-haired girl got off quickly, the awkwardness suffocating her. Her shoulders dropped in relaxation as the tension was released from her chest. She ran to the back door of the all-too-familiar Amagi Inn and rang the doorbell hurriedly. The rain was a little less heavier then earlier but it somehow managed to make it's way through some areas of her bright yellow raincoat. She rang the doorbell again and again. She looked left and right for any passers-by, her finger unmoved from the button, but found none. She jumped as the door in front of her swung open.

"Chie!" Yukiko's voice was unusually raised, "Please.. You're gonna have to stop doing that or else my mother won't let you come over anymore!" Chie walked past her without even waiting for the resident's consent.

"Gomen gomen! It's raining outside and I needed to get dry." She smiled, while taking her rain coat off. She hung it on the conveniently present coat rack before patting her backpack, "I can't let that happen to my baby."

"Mou…" the dark-haired girl said before walking towards the stairs, "In any case, my mother gets annoyed so…"

"Ne, ne… How's Souji-kun?" She beamed as they walked up the stairs, "Wh-Why are you asking me?" Chie could see her friend's cheeks flush at the mention of his name, "Ahahaha! No need to be modest, Yukiko! We all know you're dating!" Chie pursed her lips and changed her tone, "But then again, they say long-distance-relationships never…" she teased.

"He's fine." Yukiko confidently smiled at her, "He said he couldn't come over this summer. He's working at some fast-food restaurant to save up for his next visit here." She said, as she stopped at a floor and walked a few hallways with Chie close behind her.

Yukiko opened the door to her bedroom, and like the perfect hostess she was, motioned for her friend to enter first, "Or is he…?" the short-haired girl teased as she walked past her. Yukiko's face flushed red, "I-Isn't h-he…?"

"Ahahaha! I'm just teasing you, Yukiko!" She said, propping herself unto Yukiko's bright velvet bed, "He better not be trying any funny stuff! Leader or not, he will be answering to my kicks if that happens!" Chie winked at her friend while taking off her semi-damp socks.

"Chie…" Yukiko said, touched by her affection, "What do you have in there anyway?" She said, sitting next to her on the bed. Chie turned swiftly to her backpack at the remembrance then suddenly went fell silent.

"What I am about to show you…" she said in a quiet tone, "is not new, not new at all… But I find it very cool. And it's dear to me, because I worked tirelessly for it…" Yukiko just smirked while scanning through her cell phone, "Mou, Yukiko!" Chie whined, "I want to share this memorable moment with you and you're not even paying attention! Could you forget Souji-kun for just one minute?"

"I was paying attention, I just got a text message, and it's spam." Yukiko smiled, eyes still fixed on her phone, indicating something besides her statement, "Spam from Souji-kun.. More lovey-dovey 'Though you're so far, you're here in my heart' quotes I bet…"

Chie pouted, "Anyway, it's just an iPod touch my dad bought for me for acing most of my tests last semester. Well, actually my brother and I share it, but he doesn't know how to use this stuff anyway, and Dad put me in charge of it, so it's basically mine." The short-haired girl sighed, ruining the suspense. She walked over to the window and stared out into the rain. Yukiko was still busy with her phone.

"Oh that's nice." Yukiko plainly said, finally letting down her phone. She tinkered with Chie's present next, exploring the contents, "It's even got your kung-fu movies in. Neat."

"Hmm.." was all the other girl uttered. Yukiko frowned, "It is neat! Let's put stickers on it." She said, as if compensating for her previous act. Chie looked at her and smiled glumly, "It's okay, Yukiko. You don't have to pretend you're interested. I'm sure you miss Souji-kun."

"N-No, no! I have some on the drawer behind you if you'd like! The little glitter-y ones we bought at Osaka a few years ago." Yukiko tried, "Oh c'mon! Hanamura-kun bought himself one of these just yesterday too. Or was it the newer kind? Anyway, he was begging me for the little frog stickers over the phone last night."

"What?" Chie said, her tone denoted her surprise, "He did?"

"Yeah, it was weird really. Those were really old, they go way back when we were just in elementary. I'm not even sure if they stick anymore."

"O-Oh… well, no wonder you're not surprised." She said sadly. Yukiko fell silent, "Well, I just wanted to show it to you. I really don't think I'll be using it as much, you know?" Chie faked a laugh, "I mean, who walks around watching movies anyway so…"

"Chie, I didn't mean…" Yukiko said sadly, "Ahahaha! Don't worry about it! It's just a gadget! It gets outdated! That's what those things are for! Aaaanyway.. I'm off! Doesn't it suck that the first day of summer is rainy, though? Doesn't that bother you?" Chie gave her best friend a hug before stuffing her iPod and her socks in her backpack. Yukiko felt she had to ride along, despite the sudden change of topic, "Not really. I like the rain. Reminds me of last year."

"Reminds you of Souji." Chie winked. Yukiko bit her lip at the truthfulness, "Ahhhhh…. I better get going before I catch your cooties! Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes. But you're welcome to join." She said, standing up from her bed, "Cool. Just text me then."

"I will." With that, Chie left the inn as quickly as she came. She wore her yellow raincoat before walking out into the harsh weather again. She crossed the street and waited for the bus. Minutes later, she was sitting in the vehicle, groaning rather loudly yet again. At one point she wished Ameno-sagiri did return. But the fog on the other side was gone and that was impossible, which led her to her next wish; she wished Hanamura Yosuke would disappear from the face of the planet.

She was glad the bus was rather empty; else she would be mistaken as a suspect again.

* * *

**AN: **Short first chapter I know, but I just wanted to see if anyone would be reading this, coz if not, I'm gonna have to scrap this. Haha! I like to leave 'em hanging during Round 1 so I'd get feedbacks!

Concerning some points, please hear me out:

[x] The cutscene in the game where Chie wanted to buy a "cheap" TV and Yosuke showed one to her and she said that "there were too many zeros" gave me the impression that she was raised in a middle-class family, unlike Yosuke and Yukiko, so the idea of the iPod touch thing, hehe! Actually, it applies to me. :)) I still don't have one, I'm happy with my Nano, but still, if I had hands on one, I'd be ecstatic.

[x] Also, I just figured Chie wasn't an only child because like I said, middle-class. I'm not saying rich people only give birth once but it's actually quite common! I just figured so yeah. :))

[x] Lastly, the part where she has to share it? Crazy right? But yeah, Yet again, I just figured. Me and my sisters share a bunch of stuff like we only have one camera and sometimes I get hand-me-downs and all that jazz. So basically, I'm inputting shards of my life into Chie's. :)) Hope y'all understand.

Sweet Jesus, I am such a sap when it comes to these things. I'm guessing you know my fave pairing.. Hehe! Yukiko just really caught me eye during my first gameplay so.. A little cliche, but cliche is good! :D Please R&R!


End file.
